


Night Thoughts

by UPlover



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Angst, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Home Invasion, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Night Terrors, Police, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: The Tozier's return home after taking an overnight trip. Their house is not the way they left it from when they left.Chloe is Richie and Eddie's adopted daughter. She is my OC.This is also based on a Calvin and Hobbes comic.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Night Thoughts

Ben and Beverly’s vows was a ceremony filled with laughter, tears, and followed by a fun dance reception. Everyone danced around until the late hours of the night. Eventually, it all came down to a dance competition between Richie and Ben or all people. Richie almost collapsed to the ground as May hauled Ben out of the hall they had rented. It was a fun reunion for The Losers Club.

Staying overnight at a hotel, Chloe had a tough time going to sleep having forgotten her favorite stuffed bunny at home. Almost spending half the night awake, Eddie and Richie finally got their daughter to fall asleep after singing songs and telling stories. And the next morning they woke up in a dog pile; Eddie and Richie sitting up in bed with Chloe snoozing in their lap. It was a precious moment. They wished they could have taken a picture if one of their phones was an arm’s length in distance.

“Ugh, I think I need a massage tonight!” Richie groaned, cracking his back. Chloe laughed from the backseat while Eddie turned his nose up at the noise.

“As long as you message me first,” Eddie remarked as he rubbed his sore neck. 

They drove into the driveway. Recently, they just moved out of the city into a suburban neighborhood away from all the chaos. They still lived close enough for Richie to travel to all of his own events. It was Eddie’s idea to move feeling it wasn’t as safe to raise their daughter in a busy city. Richie didn’t object. It took them a while to find the right house. It had only been a few months since they moved in. 

“Yay! Buttercup must have missed me like crazy!” Chloe excitedly jumped out of the car and bolted up the stone stairs to their front door. However, she patiently waited for her parents because she didn’t have the key to unlock the door.

Eddie and Richie took the suitcases out. Luckily, they didn’t pack much. Their muscles still ached from sitting upright. No matter how long it had been since the fatal injury, Eddie’s chest still hurt him. He felt achy from having to sleep in an upright position. That a getting older had a case in the matter.

“She adores that stuffed bunny so much. I didn’t think we’d ever get home,” Eddie said to Richie.

Richie wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, pulling him closer. “Next time we bring Buttercup and forget Chloe.” Richie winked at him.

“Richie!” Eddie retorted though he was still smiling.

“What? Don’t know whenever I’m kidding?” Richie teased, hugging Eddie a little closer.

It felt nice to be close to each other. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately. Although they were only away for just one night it felt nice to get away for a short time from their busy lives. Hopefully, they’d have another little vacation soon.

Unlocking the door, the instant the family walked in, there was the most peculiar vibe.

“Gosh, it’s drafty in here,” Eddie remarked, feeling a chill.

Chloe gasped looking into the living room. “The windows smashed! Look at the glass on the floor!”

The moment Eddie saw the whole window smashed to pieces with fragments of glass scattered all over the rug and couch, the man’s whole face paled, dropping his suitcase to the floor.

“SOMEBODY BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!” Eddie screamed in horror.


End file.
